Spowiedź (Tołstoj)/IX
__NOEDITSECTION__ IX Powstała sprzeczność, z której były tylko dwa wyjścia: albo to, co nazywałem rozumnym, nie było tak rozumne jak myślałem; albo to, co wydawało mi się nierozumnym, nie było tak nierozumne jak myślałem. I zacząłem sprawdzać tok rozważań mojej rozumowej wiedzy. Sprawdzając tok rozważań wiedzy rozumowej stwierdziłem, że jest on zupełnie prawidłowy. Wniosek, że życie jest niczym, był nieunikniony; jednak dostrzegłem w nim błąd. Pomyłka polegała na tym, że rozmyślałem w nieodpowiedni sposób nad postawionym pytaniem. Pytanie brzmiało: „Po co mam żyć, tj. co wyniknie prawdziwego, trwałego, z mojego złudnego, nietrwałego życia, jaki sens ma moja skończona egzystencja w tym nieskończonym świecie?” I aby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, studiowałem życie. Rozstrzygnięcia wszelkich możliwych pytań dotyczących życia w oczywisty sposób nie mogły mnie zadowolić, ponieważ moje pytanie, jakkolwiek nie wydawałoby się z początku proste, obejmowało konieczność wyjaśnienia skończonego nieskończonym i na odwrót. Pytałem: „Jakie jest pozaczasowe, pozaprzyczynowe i pozaprzestrzenne znaczenie mojego życia?” A odpowiadałem na pytanie: „Jakie jest czasowe, przyczynowe i przestrzenne znaczenie mojego życia?” Okazało się, że po długich i ciężkich rozmyślaniach odpowiedź brzmiała: „Żadne”. W rozważaniach swoich ciągle porównywałem (i nie mogłem postępować inaczej) skończone ze skończonym i nieskończone z nieskończonym i dlatego wychodziło mi z tego, co wyjść musiało: siła jest siłą, substancja substancją, wola wolą, nieskończoność nieskończonością, nic niczym – nic innego wyjść nie mogło. Było to coś podobnego do tego, co zdarza się w matematyce, kiedy rozwiązujesz równanie i okazuje się, że jest to tożsamość. Tok rozważań jest prawidłowy, ale w wyniku otrzymuje się odpowiedź: a = a albo x = x, albo 0 = 0. To samo stało się z moim rozumowaniem na temat znaczenia mojego życia. Odpowiedzi udzielane przez rozmaite dziedziny nauki na to pytanie były jedynie tożsamością. I rzeczywiście, ścisła rozumowa wiedza to wiedza, która rozpoczyna się od tego, co zrobił Kartezjusz, od pełnego zwątpienia we wszystko, odrzucenia wszelkiej przyjętej na wiarę wiedzy i zbudowania wszystkiego na nowo na prawach rozumu i doświadczenia i nie może ona dać innej odpowiedzi na pytanie dotyczące życia od tej, którą otrzymałem – odpowiedzi nieokreślonej. Tylko z początku wydawało mi się, że wiedza udzieliła odpowiedzi pozytywnej – odpowiedzi Schopenhauera: życie nie ma sensu i jest złem. Ale analizując sprawę zrozumiałem, że odpowiedź ta nie jest pozytywna, że tylko moje odczucia wyraziły ją w ten sposób. Odpowiedź wyrażona wprost, jak u braminów i u Salomona, i u Schopenhauera, jest tylko odpowiedzią nieokreśloną, czyli tożsamością, 0 = 0 – życie, wydające mi się niczym, jest niczym. Tak więc wiedza filozoficzna niczemu nie przeczy, a jedynie oświadcza, że nie potrafi na to pytanie odpowiedzieć, że dla niej rozwiązanie pozostaje nieokreślone. Pojąwszy to zrozumiałem, że nie można było szukać w wiedzy rozumowej odpowiedzi na moje pytanie i że udziela ona tylko wskazówki, że odpowiedź można uzyskać tylko przy postawieniu pytania inaczej, tylko wtedy, gdy w rozważania zostanie włączone pytanie o stosunek skończonego do nieskończonego. Zrozumiałem i to, że jakkolwiek nierozsądne i pokraczne nie byłyby odpowiedzi udzielane przez wiarę, mają jednak tę przewagę, że wprowadzają w każdą odpowiedź stosunek skończonego do nieskończonego, bez którego nie może istnieć odpowiedź. Jeśli zadam pytanie: „Jak mam żyć?” – otrzymuję odpowiedź: „Według prawa Bożego”. „Co pozostanie trwałego z mojego życia?” – „Wieczne męki lub wieczne błogosławieństwo”. „Jaki jest sens życia, którego nie unicestwi śmierć?” – „Jedność z wieczystym Bogiem, raj”. Tak też oprócz wiedzy rozumowej, która wcześniej jawiła mi się jako ta jedyna prawdziwa, nieuchronnie zmierzałem do uznania faktu, że żyjąca ludzkość posiada jeszcze inną wiedzę, nierozumową – wiarę, która pozwala żyć. Cały nierozsądek wiary pozostawał dla mnie oczywisty tak jak i wcześniej, ale nie mogłem nie przyznać, że ona jedna daje ludzkości odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące życia, a co za tym idzie, również możliwość życia. Wiedza rozumowa skłoniła mnie do przyznania, że życie jest bezsensowne, życie moje się zatrzymało i chciałem unicestwić samego siebie. Przyjrzawszy się ludziom, całej ludzkości, zobaczyłem, że ludzie żyją i twierdzą, że znają sens życia. Przyjrzałem się sobie: żyłem, dopóki znałem sens życia. Jak i innym, tak i mnie sens życia i możliwość życia dawała wiara. Przyglądając się ludziom z innych krajów, tym współczesnym mnie i żyjącym wcześniej, dostrzegłem to samo. Gdzie życie, tam i wiara i odkąd istnieje ludzkość, daje ona możliwość życia, a główne cechy wiary wszędzie i zawsze są takie same. Jakakolwiek nie byłaby wiara, jakichkolwiek nie dawałaby odpowiedzi i komukolwiek by ich nie udzielała, każda z tych odpowiedzi przydaje skończonemu istnieniu człowieka nieskończony sens – sens, który nie może być zniweczony przez cierpienia, niedostatki i śmierć. Znaczy to, że tylko w wierze można znaleźć możliwość i sens życia. I zrozumiałem, że wiara w swoim istotnym znaczeniu nie jest tylko „świadectwem rzeczy niewidzialnych” itd., nie jest objawieniem (to tylko opis jednej z oznak wiary), nie jest tylko stosunkiem człowieka do Boga (trzeba zdefiniować wiarę, a potem Boga, a nie przez Boga definiować wiarę), nie jest tylko zgodą na to, co powiedziano człowiekowi, jak najczęściej pojmowana jest wiara – wiara jest znajomością sensu człowieczego życia, wskutek której człowiek nie niszczy siebie, a żyje. Jeśli człowiek żyje, to w jakiś sposób wierzy. Jeśli by nie wierzył, że warto dla czegoś żyć, to by nie żył. Jeśli nie widzi on i nie rozumie ułudy skończonego, to wierzy w to skończone; jeśli rozumie ułudę skończonego, powinien wierzyć w nieskończone. Bez wiary nie można żyć. I spojrzałem wstecz na cały przebieg mojej wewnętrznej pracy i przeraziłem się. Teraz było jasne, że do tego, aby żyć, człowiek musi albo nie widzieć nieskończonego, albo mieć takie wyjaśnienie sensu życia, które skończone utożsamiałoby z nieskończonym. Dysponowałem takim wyjaśnieniem, ale nie potrzebowałem go, dopóki wierzyłem w skończone; i zacząłem sprawdzać je rozumowo. I w świetle rozumu wszelkie poprzednie wyjaśnienia rozleciały się w proch. Przyszedł jednak czas, kiedy przestałem wierzyć w skończone. Wtedy zacząłem na racjonalnych podstawach budować z rzeczy mi znanych takie wyjaśnienie, które nadałoby sens życiu; niczego jednak zbudować nie mogłem. Wspólnie ze znakomitymi umysłami ludzkości doszedłem do tego, że 0 = 0 i zdziwiłem się niezmiernie, że otrzymałem takie rozwiązanie, jednak żadnego innego otrzymać nie mogłem. Co robiłem, kiedy poszukiwałem odpowiedzi w naukach doświadczalnych? Chciałem się dowiedzieć, dlaczego żyję i dlatego studiowałem wszystko, co było poza mną. Oczywiście w ten sposób mogłem się wiele nauczyć, ale nie tego, czego potrzebowałem. Co robiłem, kiedy poszukiwałem odpowiedzi w naukach filozoficznych? Studiowałem myśli tych, którzy znajdowali się w tym samym co ja położeniu, którzy nie mieli odpowiedzi na pytanie: „dlaczego żyję?” Nie mogłem więc dowiedzieć się niczego prócz tego, co już sam wiedziałem, a mianowicie, że niczego poznać nie można. Czym jestem? – częścią nieskończonego. Przecież już w tych dwóch słowach leży cała zagadka. Czyż ludzkość zadała sobie to pytanie zaledwie wczorajszego dnia? I czy nikt przede mną nie postawił sobie tego pytania – pytania tak prostego, cisnącego się na usta każdego rozumnego dziecka? Przecież pytanie to jest tak stare, jak ludzkość; już od zarania zrozumiano, że aby na nie odpowiedzieć, jednakowo niewystarczające jest utożsamianie skończonego ze skończonym, jak i nieskończonego z nieskończonym, i na początku istnienia ludzkości odszukano i wyrażono stosunek skończonego do nieskończonego. Wszystkie te koncepcje, w których skończone przykłada się do nieskończonego i otrzymuje się sens życia, koncepcje Boga, wolności, dobra, poddajemy logicznemu badaniu. I koncepcje te nie wytrzymują krytyki rozumu. Gdyby nie było okropne, mogłoby się wydać śmieszne to, z jaką pychą i samozadowoleniem, jak dzieci, rozbieramy zegarek, wyjmujemy sprężyny, robimy z niego zabawkę, a potem dziwimy się, że przestaje działać. Rozwiązanie sprzeczności skończonego z nieskończonym i taka odpowiedź na pytanie dotyczące życia, przy której staje się ono możliwe, to rzecz potrzebna i cenna. I to jedyne rozwiązanie, które znajdujemy wszędzie, zawsze i u wszystkich narodów – rozwiązanie pochodzące z czasów, w których tracimy z widoku życie ludzkie, rozwiązanie tak trudne, że niczego podobnego sami dokonać nie potrafimy – to właśnie rozwiązanie lekkomyślnie niszczymy, aby znowu postawić to samo pytanie, które właściwe jest każdemu i na które nie znajdujemy odpowiedzi. Pojęcia nieskończonego Boga, boskości duszy, związku ludzkich dzieł z Bogiem, pojęcia moralnego dobra i zła – są to pojęcia, wypracowane w ukrytej przed naszymi oczami historycznej dali życia ludzkiego, pojęcia, bez których nie byłoby życia ani mnie samego, a ja, odrzuciwszy cały ten wysiłek ludzkości, chcę wszystko sam jeden zrobić po nowemu i po swojemu. Wtedy tak nie myślałem, ale zarodki tych myśli były już we mnie. Rozumiałem, 1) że moje położenie, wraz z Schopenhauerem i Salomonem, pomimo naszej mądrości, jest głupie: rozumiemy, że życie jest złem, a mimo wszystko dalej żyjemy. To jawna głupota, bo jeśli życie jest głupstwem, a ja tak kocham wszystko, co rozumne, to należy unicestwić życie i nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć. 2) Zrozumiałem, że wszystkie nasze rozważania kręcą się w zaczarowanym kręgu, jak koło odczepione od zębatki. Ilekroć byśmy nie próbowali i jakbyśmy się nie starali, nie możemy znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie. I zawsze wyjdzie 0 = 0, i pewnie dlatego nasza droga jest błędna. 3) Zaczynałem rozumieć, że w odpowiedziach udzielanych przez wiarę, zawarta jest najgłębsza mądrość ludzkości i że nie miałem prawa odrzucać jej na podstawie rozumu oraz, co najważniejsze, odpowiedzi te jako jedyne odpowiadają na pytanie dotyczące życia. Kategoria:Spowiedź (Tołstoj)